You Set My Soul On Fire
by Victatious-Scriptor
Summary: Soul and Maka go to a winter resort with the rest of the gang. The house loses power during a blizzard and they're all forced to sit in the living room. [30 Day Challenge: 2. Cuddling]


**Author's Note: ****_Challenge number two. It's a bit late, but whatever it's here! Enjoy._**

**__****Disclaimer: ****_I do not own any of the Soul Eater characters in this fic, I only own the sorry excuse for a plot. xD_**

* * *

_Who in the hell's bright idea was it to vacation at a winter resort anyway!?_ Maka thought, freezing her ass off in the tiny mini-skirt she was currently wearing. She wasn't prepared for this; they lived in a desert for Christ sake! The meister made sure to jot down Maka-chopping the shit out of someone once she and Soul made it to the lodge they'd all be staying in.

"Soul, walk faster!" She complained.

"Look woman; don't get all pissy with me because designers don't add enough material to female clothing." Soul replied as he took off his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

She had to admit; although the jacket looked thin, it was surprisingly warm. Green eyes glanced over at Soul feeling regretful for taking his warmth away from him, before an idea popped into her head.

"Soul..."

"What now, Maka?"

"I want a piggy back ride." the woman in question responded.

Raising a white eyebrow Soul asked "What for? We're almost there anyway, you just stopped our progress by standing here; in the middle of a blizzard might I add, to ask for a piggy-back ride."

"Soooul!" Maka whined "Pleeeeeease!"

Sucking his teeth, the death scythe complied with her wishes and crouched down. "Hurry up and get on."

"Yay!" Maka squealed, tying the jacket around her waist and hopping onto his back so they can resume their journey.

Soul was surprisingly warm. _Maybe the coat isn't as warm as I thought it was... Soul is just emanating so much heat!_ Maka mused giggling and snuggling her face into the small of his neck.

"Aye, what's all the giggling back there for? You're not plotting anything are you..." the albino asked, a tad bit worried for his safety. When she didn't respond, Soul turned his head just the slightest to try and catch a glimpse of her. Her blond head was starting to slip down his shoulder. How she managed to drift off so quickly? The world may never know. At least he didn't have to deal with her nagging and complaining for the moment.

* * *

Soul set the still sleeping Maka down on the couch then went to greet Kid and Black Star.

"Sheesh Soul, can't even wait until you get in the house to put the moves on her!" Black Star said, punching Soul's arm. "You sly dog you!"

Soul gave obnoxious blue haired man a look. "Really, Star? Right when I get in? That's not even what happened."

"Oh don't try to play coy now; we all know you're a horn dog!"

Kid smacked Black Star upside the head. "Seriously, we can't take you anywhere."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?" he pouted; rubbing his head.

Kid ignored him, taking Soul into the kitchen. "Patty and Liz are upstairs, fighting for who gets which bunk. You might want to steer clear of that... Entire hallway for a bit…"

Soul shivered, knowing how the twin pistols get when fighting over something. Now imagine when they fight over something while drunk. Yeah, not the best thing in the world…

"Who else is here?" the weapon asked slumping against the beige marble counter, picking his sharp teeth with his pinky.

"Tsubaki went to fetch some groceries; she'll be back in a bit. We told Crona to pick a room, wasn't exactly the finest idea..." Kid drawled off.

"Oh Gods, what did Crona do?" Soul prodded.

"She went to the basement Soul, the basement." With this the black haired meister dragged a palm down his face while Soul pitched over in laughter.

"W-wh- Ahahahahahaha! What!?" the albino cried, holding his sides for dear life. "Why in the hell would she go to the basement!?"

"It's not funny Soul!" Kid kicked Soul over, but the weapon just laughed harder.

* * *

Maka stirred a bit before cracking one slightly crusted eyelid open; the sight that greeted her was rather odd, to say the least. Kid was in the process of stomping Soul into dust, while Black Star was hunched over in a corner muttering about not being loved and appreciated. She put a hand over her mouth to muffle a chuckle before tiptoeing across the carpeted floor up the spiral staircase.

"Holy shit!" Maka yelped dodging a chair that flew out of the door to the left. If she hadn't known better the blond haired meister would've thought the house was booby trapped! Knowing curiosity kills cats, she walked straight to the room on the far right at the end of the hallway without questioning a thing.

The door creaked open as Maka pushed it. Poking her head through the crack, she analyzed the room before horrifically slamming the door shut. _Good Gods! S-so much BLUE! My eyes! _Rubbing at her eyes with one hand, she used the other to feel along the wall searching for the next room.

The next room wasn't as bad; lavender complimented by an off-black. Maka certainly knew who this room was for. She couldn't help feeling like Goldilocks, but instead of picking beds she was picking colors.

Crossing her fingers she opened one last door and gasped; it was perfect! Queen sized bed topped off with a black comforter accompanied by silver trimmings. The carpet seemed to resemble red wine. There was a black couch against the wall along with a lamp and two small dressers. To top it off, one wall had a large window which gave a perfect view of the forest. It was simply lovely.

"Well, first things first..." Maka said before soaring through the air and tackling the bed; her unsuspecting prey. She bounced about twice after impact, and then began rolling around childishly. "So soft!"

Soul snickering in the doorway scared Maka so tremendously she rolled off the bed, grabbed a candle that was sitting on a shelf and pointed it at Soul like a gun.

"W-wait! Don't shoot!" Soul said keeled over in laughter.

"What the hell Soul! That's not funny, don't scare me like that!" Maka barked.

"You... You and Kid... Are just trying to kill me today aren't you?" the death scythe replied trying to regain his breath.

"Asshole..." Maka muttered before turning around to return the candle to its rightful place. She jumped a little feeling Soul's arms snake their way around her waist as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Maka, will you ever forgive me?" the abino said dramatically; flashing her a sharp grin.

"Tuh, no." the meister huffed; turning her head in the opposite direction.

"Oh really?" Soul inquired.

Not even giving her time to answer he scooped her up and unceremoniously tossed her onto the bed.

"Soul! What the- oomph!" was Maka's reaction before Soul belly-flopped on top of her. "Get off! You're so heavy!" she yelled, trying to push him off with balled up fists.

"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" Soul retorted, cackling madly.

"Soul!"

"I... I don't think... I can... Go on much longer!" the weapon continued.

"Get off of me!"

"Eh! Guh! Egad!" Soul gurgled before closing his eyes letting himself fall limp.

"Oh Gods!" Maka wheezed crushed under his weight. "Soul... I'M dying now!"

Soul rolled them over holding Maka's head to his chest. He slowly began running his fingers through her hair. "You know, it feels pretty good to get away for a while."

"Hn." Maka agreed sitting up to stare into Soul's eyes. Neither of them realized the space between them was getting shorter, when suddenly the power went out.

"Ah, what the hell." Soul exclaimed.

"Everybody upstairs try and make your way to the staircase for a candle!" came Kid's yell.

Soul sighed. "So not cool. Come on Maka."

* * *

Everyone in the household was presently huddled in the living room around a glass table with lit candles sitting on it. The candles were in two rows of four perfectly in the middle of the table. There was no doubt about who set those up.

"So... Anybody have an explanation of what's going on here?" Soul started.

"Well... Nobody's going to come in the middle of the blizzard to fix this. So I guess we're on our own until morning." Kid stated.

Sighs and grunts went around the room. A gust a wind from who knows where blew out the candle light and all the girls screamed, except Tsubaki.

"Guys wait! I think this is the part where a spotlight comes on and Team Rocket introduces themselves!" Black Star burst out. Several smacks later had the thought dismissed and Black Star groaning in pain. They relit the candles and got back to business.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Maka asked glancing around the room at the others.

"We can start by bringing down all the comforters and blankets. It's the only place we can really keep bright and slightly warm at the moment." Tsubaki offered. "We can pair up in twos to stay toasty."

After this was accepted, Soul nudged Kid. "You might want to go get your girl from the basement." he whispered chuckling afterwards. Kid glared at him, kicked him over, and then stomped off to the basement; leaving Soul coughing and laughing on the floor.

* * *

Reassembling back in the living room, it was pretty obvious who was going to be paired with whom. Maka and Soul situated themselves on the couch while everyone else picked their designated spots for the night. Maka's back was to Soul's chest, the cover was wrapped around them and Soul's arms encased his meister.

"So... What are we suppose to do now?" Of course Black Star had to be the one to break the silence.

"Shut up and try to sleep" Liz replied.

"But that's boring! It's too quiet! Can't we tell scary stories or something? Or how about the adventures of how my great epic-ness saved the world!"

"Of course we can't expect Black Star to know or accept what quiet means." Soul stated rather bluntly.

"Fine, your highness won't say anything for the rest of the night!" Black Star groaned, crossing his arms as he leaned sideways into Tsubaki's breasts. The black-haired weapon stroked his hair so he wouldn't feel too bad.

"Can it be for the rest of the year?" Kid asked raising an eyebrow.

Whilst Kid and Star tussled about over the black-ette's smart remark, Maka and Soul started a conversation of their own.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?" the albino prodded searching her face for any signs of discomfort.

"I'm fine you worrywart." she replied leaning further into his warmth. Maka tilted her head back to stare at Soul, their eyes making contact. Making a little bounce she pecked him on the lips, giggling at the surprised look on his face.

"Tease..." He said placing kisses down her neck; each one more heated than the last.

"Soul... Not here in front of everybody..." the blond haired meister whispered shifting uncomfortably.

"Fine, fine." the death scythe responded in defeat.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling; conserving as much heat as they could manage, before drifting off in each other's tight embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****_Thanks for reading, hope it was enjoyable. Kinda lost where I was heading with the story for a bit, but this works... For now..._**


End file.
